1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tepee tent for a tripod tree stand and more particularly pertains to providing shelter for hunters and the like through a tent in the form of a tepee positioned about the center platform support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tents and other shelters of wide varieties of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tents end other shelters of wide varieties of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sheltering hunters, outdoors people and others involved in outdoor activities through the use of tents and other shelters of various designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,293 to Novak a tepee tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,292 to Allen discloses a tepee structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,248 to Roy discloses a collapsible and portable observation stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,598 to Sides discloses a single pole hunting stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,508 to Hughes discloses an outlook ladder seat.
In this respect, the tepee tent for a tripod tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing shelter for hunters and the like through a tent in the form of a tepee positioned about the center platform support.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tepee tent for a tripod tree stand which can be used for providing shelter for hunters and the like through a tent in the form of a tepee positioned about the center platform support. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.